The Spider, the Bird, the Law, and the Goblin
by patrickthenobleman
Summary: Friends are forced to be enemies, two young lovers are torn apart, and a madman irresponsibly uses his great power to threaten all the heroes of the world and all they hold dear. Response to aspringactor's 'Love and War' challange. AU of Civil War and Dark Reign. I can't do anything about the spacing.
1. Past Proposals and Presidental Desires

** The Spider, the Bird, the Law, and the Goblin, an ****_Avengers_**** fan-fiction**

**I own nothing, give everything to Marvel. **

**This was an idea by ****_Aspiring actor_****. Give him credit too.**

**Chapter One: Past proposals and presidential desires.  
This is an AU of the Civil War and Dark Reign.**

His name was Peter Parker, he was in his twenties, he had started what looked to be a promising relationship with a wonderful woman, and now he was fighting a war that should never have started. There was a terrible tragedy and it divided the heroes he had admired and fought side by side with as the Amazing Spider-Man.  
Captain America had said he found evidence of struggles between heroes and government officials that happened after his supposed death. That was during a time of fear and paranoia in the country. It was a time of fear and paranoia now and what happened then was nothing compared to now. The government wanted to regulate heroes, train them, and make them legitimate officers of the law. On paper it sounded like a good idea, but Peter had often seen how corrupt the government could be and if the country's superhuman community were completely under the control of the American government he felt that would only cause another Cold War only about superhumans instead of nuclear arms.  
He had often said that with great power there must also come great responsibility but he felt in the bottom of his soul that the responsibility of wielding that much power was too much for any one man let alone any group of men. So he fought against it as Spider-Man. He used his joked and his quips to make light of the frightening world around him but everywhere he turned he could see how the law was affecting his friends and even his enemies. Most of all he could see how it affected _her_. The 'her' being one of the most celebrated, attractive, and powerful female heroes that had ever donned a mask. Ms. Marvel a.k.a. Carol Danvers, a former Air Force officer who had become a superhero after an incident involving the alien race known as the Kree. Carol and Peter were members of the most elite fighting force for justice known as the Avengers, the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. They stood with such legends as Captain America, Iron Man, and the Mighty Thor. Of course sometimes Peter found it hard to stand next to the Hulk given how there was often the issue of severe nuclear body odor but he digressed. Carol was a more senior member of the Avengers and Peter was more recent. He had stirred up some controversy in the legendary team by trying to get them to redirect much of their potential and attention to the crime ridden streets of New York which Carol had argued against. She believed that the Avengers were 'overkill' for hookers and purse snatchers and that their attention would be better spent on keeping eyes out for global menaces such as terrorism and alien invasion.  
However Spider-Man proved relentless and damn near split the team with Ms. Marvel heading the opposition. Spider-Man had the approval of even Captain America, a New York boy from any decade who knew how dangerous the streets were in the past and now in the present and with the approval of Captain America came more to Spider-Man's side and to his cause. The old soldier even said that Peter had a way with people and was a natural leader he would gladly follow if he ever chose to take up that loneliest of duties.  
The flattery aside Peter only cared about what good could be accomplished for the people of his city. Eventually, to settle the bickering he challenged Ms. Marvel to spend a week in the crime ridden streets and to not use her powers if she met any crime. She arrogantly took up the challenge and found herself falling asleep to the sound of gunfire, angry shouts, crying babies, and the moans of drug addicts. She got a closer look at the depressing reality of Manhattan's less fortunate and found herself questioning why even the police seemed to do nothing to help the people. She saw gangs, muggings, and was nearly the victim of a rape herself if not for the guardian angel of the lowly slums and forgotten innocents. Spider-Man was always close by she had noticed but even with his constant and obviously tiring campaign the illness of crime continued to spread like the cancer it was.  
The week ended and Ms. Marvel voted for the Avengers to work closer in the streets, seconded by Captain America who suggested that Spider-Man be in charge of such affairs. The Web Slinger was caught unprepared for such an honor and was rightly stunned, almost didn't respond to the large congratulatory slap on the back he received form his other street level heroes such as Luke Cage, Daredevil, and Iron Fist.  
It took some time but eventually Spidey found himself comfortable in the role of a leader as he, with much welcome assistance from Cap and oddly enough Ms. Marvel, began coordinating patrol routes, gang raids, and mob busts. Despite this tremendous honor and the impressive results Spider-Man's squad of Avengers had on street crime in New York, J. Jonah Jameson continued to slander him at every turn but he didn't give heed to the old goat. He was doing what he had sworn to do when his uncle died because of his neglect and now he was getting more heroes involved in the important work. Letting them know that the small battles are just as important as the large and that the small victories can sometimes be the most rewarding.  
Small victories like earning a date with his notorious rival in the debate. Carol had been someone who had an emotional wall up around her almost at all times due to the death of her former lover Mar-vell, the acquisition and later loss of the power of Binary, and of course having her memories stolen by the mutant Rogue. However she seemed to lighten up with Peter. He made her laugh and gain a more relaxed attitude. He even brought her to meet his Aunt May who certainly approved of the fetching Ms. Danvers. They continued on dating for a year and on their anniversary, just before the terrible tragedy, they made love to each other.  
Now she was no doubt hunting him. She was a loyal believer in justice and the law and although he loved that about her he could not possibly follow the order of the new ruling Ceaser and chose the life of an outlaw.  
What terrible tragedy had forced him to do so? The worst tragedy he had ever seen take place in his city or in his country.  
The presidential election of Norman Osborn.

It seemed like an eternity since then but Peter could remember it all too well. The race for president was a tough one. The country was in a bad state. Terrorism, crime, and a falling economy were wearing down the soul of the nation and it seemed that no matter what the heroes did to fight the evils in this seemingly dying society things only got worse. A new leader was needed. A leader who was brilliant and strong and fearless. In his own mind, and in the mind of a shockingly impressive number of people, that leader was Norman Osborn.  
However in those days that seemed as distant as the moon and Peter Parker couldn't care twice about Norman Osborn. His old nemesis seemed to have retired the persona of the Green Goblin and he seemed to have his eyes set on things other than ruining the lives of Peter Parker and his loved ones.  
Speaking of loved ones Peter was on his way to meet Carol for lunch and the last thing he wanted to do was infuriate someone who had the strength of over one hundred men. So far he had managed to say on her good side and she was able to bear his presence for more than five minutes which alone indicated that she was a superwoman and he really didn't want to wind up like the brutally beaten villains he had seen her so gracefully demolish during their time as Avengers. Of course that wasn't the only thing that attracted him to Carol. She was smart, funny (once he managed to loosen her up), brave, kind, and strong. She and his aunt May got along terrifically which was a major sign that things were going right in his life. Peter dared to hope that he and Carol's relationship would work. The two them hadn't been very lucky in the field of romance. It was often said that love was a battlefield and for two warriors like Peter and Carol, who were no strangers to battle, it was one that they found more difficult than any struggle against either the Master of Evil or the Sinister Six. Carol with her tragic romance with Captain Mar-vell and Peter with the loss of Gwen Stacy and the alienation of Mary-Jane Watson. Their lives had been plagued by evil and failures that nearly destroyed their individual wills and yet both managed to survive and by a ridiculous turn of fate they managed to find each other and Peter Parker was not going to let destiny pass him up a second time.  
As he came close to his desired location he quickly changed from the Amazing Spider-Man into the average Peter Parker.  
_'No trouble to make me late for once,'_ thought Peter as he walked up to the restaurant. _'Someone up there is giving me a break. Thank you God, Odin, Zeus, or whoever else is up there.'_  
Peter found Carol already sitting at a table on the patio. She flashed him a smile as he approached, revealing her pearly white teeth, and any worry vanished in Peter's mind.  
"Hey, have you been waiting long?" asked Peter as he took his seat.  
"Actually no," said Carol. "You're just in time."  
"Careful I'm pretty sure that's a sign of the apocalypse," said Peter earning a giggle from Carol.  
He laughed too and went over the question he wanted to ask her for a while now. He was not ready for marriage just yet and he didn't want to make Carol face a commitment she might not be ready for just yet.  
"So…is everything going alright with your job at the _Bugle_?" asked Carol.  
"Same as always," said Peter. "Papers have actually been selling more since the election started. But then again politics is always newsworthy and the increased income is actually improving Jameson's mood."  
"Really?" asked Carol in disbelief.  
"No, he's still deafening ears and bashing the world's favorite Webhead," said Peter. "Although like I said before the election is really big so my photos of Spider-Man have been moved back a few pages."  
"You think he'd actually be on your side given…the circumstance," said Carol.  
She didn't want to bring up Osborn's campaign. She knew what kind of pain the man had brought Peter in the past and she didn't want to remind him of the man who hurt him the worst while they were trying to have a pleasant date. Peter seemed to sense her distress like he could sense danger and took her hand in his, caressing her knuckles with his thumb while his fingers traced her soft skin.  
"I'm not worried about Osborn," said Peter. "There's no way he'll get the job. People may elect a drug addicts and womanizers but I honestly doubt they'd elect a super-villain. Aren't you the one who keeps telling me to have faith in the system? Now come one let's forget all about old Gobby and enjoy ourselves. Besides there's something I want to ask you."  
"What?" asked Carol.  
"I've been thinking a lot and I think we should, you know move in together," said Peter. "We've been together for over a year and I think it's a reasonable step for us."  
"Are you sure? I mean, I'd love for that to happen Peter but what would your Aunt May say?" asked Carol. "What would she say if she found out that her nephew and some buxom blonde woman were living together without being married first? Do you think she'd say I've corrupted your soul?"  
Peter chuckled at Carol's joke, something she wasn't very good at, and flashed a smile.  
"I'm sure aunt May would be fine with it," said Peter. "That is unless you want to be Mrs. Peter Parker? Because I'm warning you now that it would be very stressful and difficult and you may want to brutally devastate my manhood. And that's just the honeymoon."  
Carol let out a deep laugh and Peter joined her. He then noticed how the restaurant's television had just turned to news coverage of Norman Osborn giving a speech. He quickly turned his gaze back to Carol and pushed Osborn out of his mind.  
"You know, I actually think you'd be a great husband Peter," said Carol.  
Peter was rarely caught off guard thanks to his spider-sense but he did not expect that.  
"So, if I asked you to marry me…would you say yes?" asked Peter.  
Carol was silent for a while thinking about a response.  
"That depends," she said. "Would you ask?"  
Peter felt his heart race faster than Quicksilver. This beautiful, intelligent, and heroic woman was offering an answer and all he needed to do was ask the question. He immediately cursed himself for not having a proper ring or even thinking that she would want him like that but he knew she needed an answer (or rather a question given the circumstance) now or she would latterly fly away. Peter dipped into his pockets and pulled out one of his spider-tracers, again cursing himself for not getting a ring, and quickly moved over to Carol's side of the table and knelt down on one knee holding the device like a ring.  
"Carol Danvers, despite the fact that I have no ring it doesn't…or forget it. Carol Danvers, will you marry me?" asked Peter.  
Carol chuckled and smiled brightly.  
"Yes," said Carol. "Yes I will marry you."  
Peter's heart soured and as he was about to put the tracer on her finger Carol pulled out a ring from her purse. Peter took it and gave her a look of confusion.  
"Your aunt May said you might need it," said Carol.  
Peter put down the tracer, put the ring on Carol's finger, and the two kissed to commemorate their engagement.

Tony Stark alias Iron Man and various other members of the Avengers sat in the lounge of Avengers Mansion watching Norman Osborn speak. Steve Rogers, Captain America, watched extremely closely remembering how the news reels of the 40's showed Hitler giving speeches to the German people, inspiring fear and hatred and organizing them as a powerful force of evil that killed millions.  
_"No one is above the law,"_ said Osborn. _"I speak from personal experience. I am a convicted felon who has stolen, killed, and destroyed. I was the Green Goblin, a notorious super-villain who has spilt more blood than I can recall. I take full responsibility for my actions. I could say that I was ill but that will not bring back those whom I have slain. I am Norman Osborn and I am the Green Goblin. But most importantly I am not above the law and neither are the rest of my people. I speak of course of my fellow superhumans who take to the streets in flamboyant costumes with powers as great as nuclear weapons. I speak not only of super-villains but also of these so called superheroes who act as judge, jury, and executioner without any respect for the law or human decency."_  
"What a load of bull," said Logan alias Wolverine, a veteran of the X-Men and the Avengers.  
"I know right," said Bill Foster, Goliath. "That guy's actually trying to make himself look like Mr. Righteousness and Redemption by making us look like the bad guys. If you ask me we're watching the end of Norman Osborn's very brief political career."  
"Don't be so sure Bill," said Steve. "Osborn has been getting numerous amounts of support and he's ahead of his rivals in the polls."  
"Come on Capsicle you make it sound like this psycho's actually got a chance," said Tony. "Norman Osborn's a deranged maniac who would probably use our nukes as his own private pumpkin bombs and when people get that he's going to get the boot. Besides all that support has nothing to do with anything red, white, or blue. All green and Osborn really likes the green."  
"According to his psychiatrist he's cured of his Green Goblin persona," said Bruce Banner, the Hulk.  
"If he's not still the Green Goblin then I'm a Dr. Doom," said Clint Barton, Hawkeye. "Besides Castle's still out there and all he has to do is give a well-placed bullet to Osborn's skull and problem solved. That is unless he misses and Osborn uses one of the babies he's about to kiss as a human shield. In fact that one might be better."  
"That's not funny Clint," said Janet Pym, the Wasp.  
"It wasn't meant to be Jan," said Clint. "I mean, look at everything Osborn's done in the past. Pete would probably agree with me that the guy deserves to be put down if he were here. Where is he anyway?"  
"He's on a date with Carol," said Jessica Drew, Spider-Woman. "He's got better things to do than worry about his archenemy running for president."  
"Well he's going to have to give some impute on this," said Hank Pym, Yellowjacket. "Like you said Jess, he's Osborn's archenemy and if Osborn gets elected and tries his hand at superhuman reform you can bet who he's going after first."  
"Surely the Goblin has no chance at victory," said Thor. "His crimes are unforgiveable and surely no matter how dire a danger your country is in your people couldn't possibly justify the election of a monster could they?"  
"Don't be so quick to say so Thor," said Hercules. "I have seen this before in Rome. When their enemies were poised to destroy them the Romans would often be forced to suspend their democracy and elect a leader to protect them. The last one they did was Caesar. America now stands as Rome stood, a grand empire with enemies at all boarders and enemies within. And Osborn reminds me much of Caesar."  
"It also happened in Germany when Hitler was elected Chancellor," said Steve. "Germany was in despair and Hitler brought them out of it. Not too long after he would begin a war that engulfed the world. Times are tough for us but I'll be damned before Osborn uses them as a means to get himself into the White House. I won't have my nation turn into Hitler's Germany."  
"Take it easy guys we're getting ahead of ourselves," said Tony. "It's still early in the election and if we keep doing an awesome job we'll take all the steam out of his, 'I hate all heroes' train. Besides I honestly doubt that America's first superhuman president is going to be anyone like Norman Osborn. Who knows maybe I just might throw my hat in the presidential ring one day."  
The entire room was quiet and all eyes were on Tony and all eyebrows were raised.  
"_Et tu_ Pepper?" asked Tony looking at his girlfriend on the couch.  
"I'm sorry Pepper but before you respond I just have to say this," said Clint. "Stark if you are ever elected president I am defecting to China."  
"That's a little harsh Clint," said Pepper.  
"Yeah," said Tony.  
"He'd get impeached within a week of his presidency," said Pepper.  
"Hey," yelled Tony. "You'd be my First Lady."  
"Tony you'd have to marry me for me to be First Lady," said Pepper as if dropping a hint.  
Clint then proceeded to lead the entirety of the room in laughter and the Avengers failed to notice two other members of their team walk in.  
"Oh when I'm here you all groan and roll your eyes but when I'm gone you burst out laughing," said Peter as he and Carol walked in holding hands.  
The laughter died down and Tony quickly changed the channel as the two dating Avengers continued walking in.  
"So what's so funny?" asked Peter.  
"We were just discussing what it would be like it Tony Stark were President of the United States of America," said Natasha Romanoff, the deadly Black Widow.  
"I'm pretty sure that would be a bigger mistake than Carter," said Carol.  
"Oh that's it pour salt on the wound," said Tony. "Anything else you'd like to say about my presidency Ms. Danvers or should I say Ms. Marvel."  
"How about Mrs. Parker," said Carol flashing her engagement ring.  
Eyes widened, smiles grew, and the belly laughs of an Asgardian and an Olympian filled the room. In no time the newly engaged Carol and Peter were swarmed by their friends. They offered their hands and their hugs congratulations.  
"This is awesome," said Tony. "I'm throwing you two a party. Tonight with as many people as can be. Dress nice because you two have no say in this."  
Before either Peter or Carol could respond an alarm rang out throughout the mansion.  
"Saved by the trouble alert," Peter whispered into Carol's ear.  
"Oh no once we finish this you two are getting the best engagement party ever. Pepper will take care of the whole thing," said Tony as he left to get his famous armor. "Oh by the way Avengers Assemble."

The Avengers joined in the Quinjet in full costume and ready for whatever menace awaited them.  
"So have you two set up a date yet?" asked Cap.  
"I just asked a few minutes ago," said Spider-Man. "Hey aren't you the one who's always telling us to get our heads in the game before a mission?"  
"Are you kidding the guys in my old regiment would joke and heckle ourselves silly before we had to drop into whatever hellhole Hitler had planned up," said Cap. "Besides this is big news and damn welcome news at that."  
"Amen to that," said Spider-Woman. "And before you ask Carol I am going to be your Maid of Honor."  
"Who says I was going to ask you?" said Ms. Marvel.  
The crew of the Quinjet chuckled at Ms. Marvel's joke even though they still knew that they were getting closer and closer to a dangerous situation.  
_"ETA ten minutes,"_ said Iron Man's mechanically distorted voice.  
"Ten minutes and where are we heading again?" asked Hawkeye.  
_"According to police reports a hostage situation just broke out downtown at…the political headquarters of Norman Osborn,"_ said Iron Man.  
The Avengers felt themselves become slightly stunned by the odd fact that they were rushing off to rescue Norman Osborn of all people. Spider-Man was uncharacteristically silent and Ms. Marvel squeezed his hand tightly but not tightly enough to crush it given her super strength.  
"You mean we're rushing off to go save the Green Goblin?" asked Hawkeye in slight disbelief.  
"No, we're rushing off to keep innocent people from getting hurt in a dangerous riot," said Cap. "The police are suffering recent budget cuts and given Osborn's history it seemed logical to the police to call us in just in case things got worse."  
"Worse than a gang of people whom Osborn probably personally wronged taking that guy out behind a barn and…"  
"Where are you going to find a barn in New York City Hawkeye?" asked Spider-Man. "I mean I know we've got a lot of animals in the city. Scorpions, rhinos, vultures, octopi, hawks, tigers, wolverines, beasts, and of course God's favorite little creature the spider. But I fail to notice cows, roosters, or pigs."  
"Ha, ha bug boy," said Hawkeye. "I'm surprised you're able to make jokes. That's Norman Osborn we're going to quote/unquote 'rescue' and you're cracking wise about it. For all we know this could be a trap set up by that lunatic to try and kill us all or worse use us as ammo for his hero hunting idea."  
"His what?" asked Carol.  
_"It's what Osborn's using as his big promise for when he's president,"_ said Iron Man. _"He's talking about issuing a sort of registration law that would essentially force us to unmask in front of the federal government, swear some sort of loyalty oath, receive training and licensing from S.H.I.E.L.D, and pretty much be super-heroes who 'the people can rely on' and that's directly from one of Osborn's speeches."_  
"That's total bull," said Goliath. "That would do nothing more than make us slaves to that lunatic."  
"Hey Bill I agree with the sentiment but, and I'm as shocked as any of you to hear myself say this, Osborn kind of has a point," said Ms. Marvel.  
When Carol finished her sentence she immediately felt ashamed that she would say something like that in front of Peter, the man she loved, and the man Norman Osborn hated the most.  
"So does Wolverine's claws but you don't see him as Prime Minister of Canada," said Spider-Man.  
"Watch it bub I'd actually have my boys knock you Yankees down a peg," growled Wolverine.  
Carol felt a little relieved that Peter would go on to make a joke after what she feared would be an engagement breaking statement.  
_"We're here,"_ said Iron Man.  
The Quinjet doors opened and Carol couldn't fly out fast enough and met first with the line of police officers circling the large building where Osborn was giving his speech with their weapons drawn and aimed towards the windows.  
"What's the situation?" she asked with the authority of an Air Force Major.  
"Osborn was giving a speech on live television when all hell broke loose. Twelve gunmen all packing some serious heat have taken Osborn and his entire party hostage and their saying they've got a bomb," said the chief of police. "They've already killed the news crew and are threatening to kill more people if Osborn doesn't comply which they're saying he's not."  
"Then what exactly is he doing?" asked Captain America as he and the other Avengers descended.  
"According to what we've been able to get he's not negotiating with the gunmen," said the chief.  
"Gunmen? If this be some mere few mortals with rifles why would you call upon the might of the Avengers?" asked Thor.  
"Because Norman Osborn requested Spider-Man's presence," said the chief.  
The Avengers looked at Spider-Man who had made himself comfortable on a street light and the web-slinger sighed.  
"And today started off so nicely," said Spider-Man.  
"How did Osborn get a message through?" asked Ms. Marvel.  
"I got a text on my personal cell," said the chief. "Don't ask me how he got my number but that's the truth. He texted me while at gunpoint to get Spider-Man. Since you joined the big leagues I thought it'd be best to call the Avengers."  
"So you mean to tell me that Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin, Spidey's archenemy, texts you and tells you to send our favorite arachnid to go in there where a group of armed gunmen are pretty damn trigger happy? I don't need to be a strategist like Cap to notice a trap like this," said Goliath.  
"Kind of sloppy of old Norman don't you think Spidey?" asked Hawkeye.  
No response.  
The Avengers and the police looked and saw that Spider-Man was nowhere to be seen.  
"He did not just go into the building right?" said Wolverine.  
"That's my Spider-Man," said Ms. Marvel with a smile.

Norman Osborn stood at the podium without moving despite the fact that there was a gun pointed at his face.  
"I'm not going to say it again. GET ON YOUR KNEES," yelled the masked gunman.  
"I'm a former convicted felon who made the S.H.I.E.L.D most wanted list on several occasions, I've been the bane to one of the city's most prominent superheroes, and I have even made the various villains I have worked with tremble with fear at my presence," said Osborn. "Well, I guess I should say the Green Goblin did all those things but I digress. I just want you to know that I will now kneel not because of some misplaced sense of pride but because I am a different man and the safety of these people who have been nothing but kind to me and have supported me in my quest to save our nation means more to me than life itself."  
Osborn then took to his knees but his words had a certain effect on the gang of gunmen. Two men who stood guarding the door to the large meeting room were nervously talking to try and calm themselves down.  
"Holy shit, we just took the Green Goblin hostage," said one of the guards.  
"Calm down he doesn't have any of his gear," said the other guard.  
The two guards continued to mutter amongst themselves not knowing that their conversation was no longer private. Spider-Man had made his way in throughout the back and carefully crept in without making a sound and managed to hear everything Osborn had said. It sounded convincing enough but Peter had been tricked once too often by Norman Osborn but the sound of the two guards' voices held genuine fear. Not surprising given Osborn's reputation as the scariest, deadliest, and most unhinged of all Spider-Man's enemies. Peter actually took a second to think about it and he found himself thinking he would prefer Carnage to Osborn any day.  
Peter brought himself back to reality when he noticed a large pyramid-like device being brought into the room and it didn't take a genius to know that it was a bomb. Spider-Man watched carefully, counting each of the gunmen and noting the type of weapons they had, while also keeping his eye on Osborn. For all he knew this was a trap or worse it was a publicity plot Osborn had cooked up so it would appear that Spider-Man had forgiven his former archenemy and supported his presidential campaign. Either way it was a slippery slope and Peter just knew that it would bring untold amounts of trouble into Peter's life and not just his life but Carol's and Aunt May's. Norman Osborn was the name of the Devil in Peter Parker's mind and he was poor miserable Job, suffering non-stop and yet still never giving up despite the best efforts of the opposing villain.  
Peter watched as the gunmen fiddled with the bomb at the podium and he saw them prepare a pressure plate and handling the news camera.  
_'So they're going to have Osborn say something on television while holding his whole party captive with a bomb,'_ thought Spider-Man. _'I know politics is supposed to be a messy business but I'm pretty sure blowing up your rival is a little extreme. Even for the Republican party.'_  
Peter held his position as the criminals finished with the pressure plate. It was not that he wanted Osborn dead; at least…not yet, but he didn't want Osborn to escape if it was revealed he was behind this dangerous scheme. Speaking of danger there was plenty given the large amount of gunmen holding very powerful weapons. Peter was sure he would be able to avoid their bullets and take them out but he was also sure that someone would get caught in the crossfire. That was the fun thing about being a superhero was finding a creative solution to an almost impossible situation and thanks to his joining of the Avengers and getting acquainted with such men like Tony Stark and the various resources he had to his disposal.  
Resources that allowed him to stretch his scientific genius that even the after mentioned Tony Stark held in great respect and allowed him to make certain alterations to his equipment. One of which he had invented as a riot control device and a weapon to be used against the symbiotes Venom and Carnage. As he fiddled with his web shooter, adjusting it for the sonic bullet, he noticed how Norman Osborn had his eyes cut in his direction. Spidey also noticed how the lead gunman noticed and wasted no time to fire his sonic bullet from his web shooter.  
When the bullet hit the ground it activated and let out a massive screaming noise that broke the windows and caused incredible disorientation among the crowd. Spider-Man immediately took advantage of the situation. He moved like a red/blue blur as he struck down the gunmen who could not bring their hands to their guns lest they feel the full extent of the sonic weapon's wrath and were thus webbed, punched, kicked, and humiliated by the fast moving Amazing Spider-Man.  
Soon enough all twelve gunmen were disabled and webbed and with the disarming of the sonic bullet the emergency was passed.  
"Impressive device," said the calm voice of Norman Osborn.  
Spider-Man turned and met eyes with presidential nominee Norman Osborn and the latter could tell that the younger man was scowling under his mask and that his hearing was also very healthy.  
"I take your mask has a special device around the ears so that you won't be affected by such a weapon?" asked Osborn.  
"If you move you will be destroyed," said Spider-Man.  
"If it weren't for the fact that I am standing on an active pressure plate attached to a bomb I would take that as a threat young man," said Osborn.  
"Just stay there and shut up," said Spider-Man as he turned to the people. "The police will be coming in and they'll be able to get you all any medical attention you probably will need after my little stunt. Sorry about that guys but hey a blown eardrum is nothing compared to a blown brain. And for those of you who still might be able to hear me please don't forget to do your patriotic duty and vote."  
"Thank you," said Osborn.  
"I meant for the other guy," said Spider-Man. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a life to live Osborn. Enjoy your brief political career after the bomb squad gets you down and if the police clear you of any suspicion of hiring these lunatics and endangering these innocent people. Bye."  
"Spider-Man the bomb squad won't be able to do much for me with this type of bomb," said Osborn.  
"The Avengers are here too I'll get Iron Man on it when I'm out that door," said Spider-Man as he proceeded to leave.  
"That Spider-sense should tell you that this bomb is going to go off even if I don't move," said Osborn.  
Spider-Man turned and leapt up onto the podium and got right into his old enemy's face.  
"What are you planning Norman?" he whispered.  
"This is an Oscorp weapon I designed back in the old days before my lesser half came into existence," said Norman. "It's a weapon I designed for crippling enemy cities. It releases an electromagnetic pulse in a way similar to how a nuclear blast would only without the radiation issue. However there was a slight problem in the early prototypes that came out. They were supposed to go off at a time release switch but the clocks had a habit of going fast. These idiots muddled around with the release so even if I don't step off this pressure plate we might be letting precious seconds go by before a pulse goes out all over New York and in the flash of a light the world's economic crown jewel goes down. Planes in the air will fall, trains will crash, and in short you may want to hurry up and disarm the damn thing."  
Spider-Man back flipped to the bomb and removed a panel. Under his mask Peter Parker's eyes widened to see that he only had ten minutes to disarm an old Oscorp EMP bomb before it brought utter decimation to New York City.  
"I hate you Osborn," muttered Spider-Man.  
To be continued…

**Author's Note: Thus ends the first chapter of ****_The Spider, The Bird, The Law, and the Goblin_****. Yes, I end on a cliffhanger but I hope people will at least be interested. The next two chapters will be about Osborn's run for president and Peter and Carol's engagement and how it wound up ending in a Civil War.  
I'll say this now, there will be an Iron Patriot but no Dark Avengers in the sense that they'll be the villains disguised as the heroes and a lot of the real good guys are going to have to join up with Osborn and this includes Carol (she's not going to like it and those whom I've told about my plans would know why).  
I hope you guys like this and I want to dedicate this first chapter to Reborn Dark Phoenix, Dakkaman777, and aspiringactor. **


	2. Web of Politics and Love

**Chapter Two: A Web of Politics and Love**

"How could you do this Osborn?" asked Spider-Man. "How could you endanger all these people?"  
"You're probably right to blame me Spider-Man for all I know those men are past victims of mine and death would be an appropriate punishment," said Osborn. "But I did not plot this."  
"Yeah right," said Spider-Man.  
"You have no reason to believe me," said Osborn. "But please hurry to save these people Spider-Man, I beg you. You're the only one who can."  
Peter sighed internally and continued working through the EMP bomb. He had already lost two minutes and he couldn't let his grudge with Osborn interfere with his duty as a hero. If he failed to stop the bomb the entire city would be in ruins. On the bright side it would keep Jameson from being able to use the communication network to slander him but that was the only bright side and it didn't really help out the case.  
"Why the hell would these guys use an EMP bomb instead of, you know, a regular bomb?" asked Spider-Man. "And what the hell was the point of fiddling with the camera if it was going to get trashed too?"  
"Like I said these men are stupid and if anything they were probably going to have me claim responsibility for bringing New York City to its knees," said Osborn. "If that happened I'd be the most hunted man in the world and any chance of redemption would be forever lost to me. Thank you Spider-Man, you're saving whatever remains of my soul along with the city."  
"Yeah, right," said Spider-Man.  
The police and the Avengers, apparently tired of waiting, stormed the building and began to escort the hostages and criminals out of the building.  
"What's the sitrep Spider-Man?" asked Captain America.  
"Osborn's on a pressure plate and this is an Oscorp EMP bomb that has a timer that these guys didn't really hit snooze for and if I can't deactivate it protecting New York is going to be a lot harder if we're in the dark ages," said Spider-Man.  
_"Do you want me to take a look at it?" _asked Iron Man.  
"No, luckily for me I have experience with Oscorp tech," said Spider-Man. "True this isn't an average pumpkin bomb but the wiring's pretty much the same but…"  
"But what?" asked Ms. Marvel.  
"Rediscovering how to use a steam engine might not hurt just in case," said Spider-Man.  
Seven minutes left and all eyes were on Spider-Man. He could feel the pressure being placed on him by his peers and the police but most of all he could feel the icy cold gaze of Norman Osborn's eyes and setting off his spider-sense. He couldn't tell if it was because of the bomb or because it was Norman Osborn who was looking at him.  
Six minutes remained and everyone held their breaths as Spider-Man continued to work through with the wires.  
"Maybe I should just fly it into the stratosphere where it'll be out of range," said Ms. Marvel, trying to take some of the pressure off of Peter's shoulders.  
"Disturbing it would only activate it," said Osborn. "Don't worry Ms. Marvel I have complete faith in Spider-Man's ability to disarm the bomb."  
"And yet you want him and the rest of us to hang," said the now minuscule Wasp flying up to Osborn's face.  
"Oh not at all Mrs. Pym," said Osborn. "I simply want to reign in the madness which I was once a part of. Look at the world we live in. It is only a matter of time before someone among the superhuman community does something very irresponsible with their great power."  
Peter heard Osborn's words very clearly and he could feel that those words were directly aimed at him just to agitate him but he didn't let it get to him as he continued working.  
Three minutes and counting and he couldn't let Osborn get to him. Not now, not when everything in is life seemed to be going perfectly for the first time in so long. He would not let Norman Osborn ruin his life again.  
Two minutes soon rolled by and now Peter only had sixty seconds to stop the devastation of Manhattan. As the clock in his mind ticked on Peter's thoughts flashed with the images of his kindly Aunt May and his beloved Carol and the idea of a future with the latter that would not be molested by the actions of Norman Osborn. Not if he had anything to say about it.  
Ten…nine…eight…and Peter continued to dig through the wires until he finally managed to find the most important one.  
One…and the clock stopped with the pulling of a singular green wire.  
"Of course it would have to be green," he muttered.  
"Well done son," said Osborn clapping his hands.  
Spider-Man shot a glare at Osborn but that didn't stop his clapping and his eyes never moved from Spider-Man.

The Avengers helped the police straighten out any remaining details, such as identifying and analyzing the criminals and equipment. It turned out that the gunmen were former Oscorp employees who used to work for Osborn had been laid off because of him.  
Eventually the press arrived and as soon as he could Norman Osborn put his arm around the shoulders of the Amazing Spider-Man and shook his hand with all the tabloid cameras capturing every second.  
"The Bridge tonight, we need to talk," Osborn whispered into Spider-Man's ear.  
He then turned and faced the news smiling and praising Spider-Man as a hero who saved the lives of his party while Spider-Man stood silently.  
The other Avengers noticed this and all felt a united sense of disgust towards Osborn for taking advantage of the situation. Ms. Marvel in particular looked at Spider-Man with a worried expression. She could only imagine how he felt being used as political fire for the party promoting the presidential campaign of his mortal nemesis.

Soon the Avengers up and left and returned to their mansion. Pepper had told them the engagement party for Peter and Carol would be held at Stark Tower and she had already cleared everything with the caterers, serving staff, and had given out invitations with the help of the AI JARVIS.  
"Damn that woman works fast," said Peter as he and Carol walked down the street in civilian clothes.  
"I guess she'd have to be fast since she's dating Tony Stark," said Carol. "It's amazing she's not gray in the head after putting up with him for so long."  
"I could ask you the same thing," said Peter.  
Carol giggled adorably and Peter smiled widely and all the funk he was feeling since rescuing Osborn was gone.  
"Peter, about what I said earlier…"  
"It's okay Carol," said Peter. "On paper it sounds good and the idea of getting paid like a cop while I'm doing what I do sounds terrific but…"  
Peter was cut off by Carol bringing her lips to his and forcing her tongue into his mouth. Peter returned her kiss and felt his mind clear faster than the fog.  
"No more gob talk alright?" asked Carol.  
"The world goblin doesn't even ring a bell," said Peter.  
"Good, now come on I want to tell Aunt May the good news," said Carol.  
"She gave you the ring she's not going to be surprised," said Peter.  
"Oh believe me she's going to be surprised when she finds out you had the guts to ask," said Carol.  
"Come on that's not fair," said Peter.  
"Do you want to see me naked ever again?" asked Carol.  
"Oh come on that's even more unfair," said Peter.  
"Okay you can look but not touch," said Carol.  
Peter groaned and Carol laughed louder than she would have ever thought possible before she met him. It was too much fun for her to tease her new fiancé and it felt so good to see him smile after the Osborn incident.  
Eventually the two of them came up to Aunt May's house in Queens and both knocked on the door. The couple didn't have to wait too long before Peter's elderly aunt opened the door and Carol held up her ring hand. The kindly old woman smiled brightly and embraced her nephew's future wife as a mother would a daughter which would be true soon enough as Peter was the closest thing she had ever come to having a child of her own and she could love him no more were he hers.  
"Oh congratulations you two," she said sweetly. "Come in, come in and I'll make some tea."  
"Thank you Aunt May," said Carol, still finding it alien to call May her aunt even though the old woman insisted.  
Peter looked at his aunt and his future wife as he followed them inside and felt that nothing, not even Norman Osborn, could take them away from him.

May grew tired after enjoying the hours of time Peter and Carol spent with her before they received a call that the party was ready. May relented to say at her house, wanting Peter and Carol to enjoy their time with their friends, and saying she had all the excitement she could ask for knowing that Peter actually had the courage to ask Carol to marry him. This caused both women to laugh at Peter's blushing face and as soon as he put May to bed the two flew off to Stark Tower, quite literally in fact.  
They were surprised to see so many of their friends and peers gathered at the tower all dressed up and wishing them a long and happy life. Pepper had truly gone all out on the invites and they were amazed that so many had been able to come. They saw the world famous Fantastic Four whom Peter had once tried to join. The X-Men with Logan wearing a tux and standing alongside his teammates and even Professor X and Storm were there along with Storm's husband the T'Challa, the Black Panther. Matt Murdock, the Daredevil stood next to his partners Foggy Nelson and Jennifer Walters, She-Hulk, and his girlfriend, the deadly Elektra Nachios. Luke Cage and Danny Rand were there as well with Luke's wife Jessica Jones and their co-worker Misty Knight from Heroes for Hire. The Warriors Three stood next to Thor and how Pepper managed to invite them neither Peter nor Carol had any idea. They were also surprised to see Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D standing next to Phil Coulson and Maria Hill. Betty Ross and her father Thunderbolt Ross were there as well and surprisingly not in their Hulk forms standing next to Bruce and Rick Jones standing with them. Dr. Strange and Wong were present as well and even Ghost Rider and Black Bolt and Medusa of the Inhumans.  
"Good God who didn't Pepper invite?" Carol whispered to Peter.  
"I think the Punisher's invite got lost in the mail," said Peter.  
Their whispering was interrupted by a light banging of spoon against a glass being held by Tony Stark.  
"First of all, I think we should give a rousing toast for the newly engaged Peter Parker and Carol Danvers and let them know we all wish them nothing but the best," said Tony.  
Cheers and claps arose from the group of heroes and friends in celebration of the engaged duo and suddenly they were pulled apart by groups of their various genders to mingle and to gossip as were expected by the unwritten laws of the universe.

"Way to go webhead, I didn't think you had it in you," said Johnny Storm, the Human Torch.  
"Yeah bub, I would have thought she'd have to hit you with a big neon sign before you got serious," said Logan.  
"Hey come on guys be nice, this is our boys big night," said Tony. "Well it will be before the bachelor party. Which I am planning and no one else has a say in the matter."  
"Don't I have a say?" asked Peter.  
"No," said Tony. "You're going to be shackled to a marvelous ball and chain after that with no chance of parole."  
"Marriage isn't a prison Tony," said Steve. "Don't let him get you down Peter, congratulations."  
"Indeed friend Parker," said Thor. "Lady Carol is indeed a fine woman. If she were born an Asgardian she would make a fine shieldmaiden or perhaps even a Valkyrie."  
"I certainly know the Amazons would like her," said Hercules with a laugh. "The woman is a wonder and thou are lucky indeed."  
"Hey, be careful with that Hercules," said Peter. "The Parker luck isn't known for being exactly good but yeah, you guys are right. I am lucky."  
Johnny, being perhaps Peter's closest friend in the hero community and perhaps in life with the fact many of Peter's old 'normal' friends were either dead or beyond reach, noticed a distant look of worry and despair in Peter's eyes.  
"Hey come on buddy you're not supposed to look mopey before the actual wedding," said Johnny. "Come on pal, in all seriousness I think I speak for everyone here…"  
"Watch it matchstick," said Ben Grimm, the Thing.  
"I think I speak for everyone here when we all say congratulations to both you and Carol and we the two of you nothing but the best," said Johnny.  
"Here, here," said Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic.  
Peter smiled and shook hands with his friends and colleagues and listened to their sincere wishes that he and Carol have a happy future together and awed at how, even after spending so many years listening to his jokes and fighting at his side, they could not tell that his smile was only a mask of half-truth.  
_'Often times when a man is surrounded by friends and family and prepared to marry a wonderful woman such as Ms. Danvers they are not so internally troubled,'_ said the telepathic voice of Professor Charles Xavier.  
Peter turned to the wheelchair bound mentor of mutants and shook his hand with a smile.  
"Congratulations Peter," said the professor with a tender smile. _'I apologize for communicating telepathically without your permission but in all honesty it didn't take a telepath to notice you were troubled.'  
_ "Thank you professor," said Peter sincerely. _'It's alright professor, I'm sure I'll get in the party mood soon enough.'_  
"You're quite welcome my friend," said Xavier. _'If you ever feel you need someone to talk to please do not hesitate to ask.'_  
Peter merely smiled and nodded while thinking, _'Thank you sir.'_  
"So Peter, do you have any plans for a date?" asked Dr. Strange.  
"Uh, not yet Carol and I have been kind of busy," said Peter.  
"No kidding," said Bobby Drake, the Iceman. "We got to see you on the news back at the mansion. Not to mention it's all over the web."  
"One: that's a bad joke," said Tony. "Two: go stand by the buffet I think the ice sculpture that Pepper ordered is melting."  
"Hey I didn't mean…"  
"It's okay guys," said Peter. "It's not like we can just ignore that what happened actually happened."  
"That's right it happened and it's in the past and now is not the time to talk about it," said Hank McCoy, the Beast.  
"Hank's right this isn't about Norman Osborn," said Scott Summers, Cyclops. "This is about our two good friends Peter and Carol and the long and happy life they're going to live."

Carol's interaction with the women of the group was going rather well.  
"So his aunt actually gave you the ring to give to him to give to you? Good lord that's a smart woman," said Jessica Drew.  
"Good lord that's a cheap man," said Emma Frost.  
"Don't mind her she's just being a bitch," said Kitty Pryde.  
"No more so than usual," said Carol.  
"Oh come now girls let's all be civil," said Susan Storm, the Invisible Woman. "Carol we all wish you nothing but the best. Peter will make a great husband for you and who knows maybe somewhere down the line…"  
"You'll have an itsy, bitsy spider washing out of your water spout," said Emma.  
"That's enough from you Ms. Frost," said Jennifer Walters.  
"But she has a point," said Ororo. "Have you and Peter talked about having children?"  
"I think that won't be for a long while Ororo," said Carol.  
"But it'll be worth even if it means cutting back the hero work for a while," said Susan. "I should know with Franklin and Valeria."  
"How are they by the way?" asked Carol.  
"They're fine but this is about you," said Susan.  
"She's right, have you guys set a date yet?" asked Betty Ross, the Red She-Hulk.  
"Not yet," said Carol. "We've been kind of busy today."  
"Busy getting chummy with the next president of the United States," said Elektra. "I can't tell you how many offers I've gotten from…the old life to kill him."  
"Yes our future Goblin in Chief whose chances of winning have just increased by forty percent given that the world now sees him shaking hands with his former nemesis," said Emma. "I was miles away and I could practically hear the good Mr. Parker contemplating strangling Osborn then and there."  
"For a telepath you sure do a lot more talking than thinking," said Janet. "Now no more talking about Osborn and onto the real matters of national and historical importance. Carol Danvers, are you going to change your codename to Mrs. Spider-Man."  
The woman erupted in laughter at Janet's joke and clanked their drinks together in celebration for their friend's upcoming wedding.

"I've always been one for a good party but usually I'm the guest of honor," said Tony Stark. "What's next Pete are you going to steal my company along with my thunder?"  
Peter's embarrassed smile widened and his cheeks went red as the others chuckled at Tony's joke. The guests were seated at their designated tables while Tony stood on a stage giving his toast with several others waiting to go after him.  
"Well now that we've gotten all the gossiping and whatnot out of our systems we can now focus on the important stuff," said Tony. "Pete, Carol, you two are great and I hope you two have a great life together and before either of you say anything I am paying for your wedding and no you cannot protest."  
Another flow of laughter came from the crowd and Tony gave the microphone to Steve.  
"Back when I was in the trenches with my old buddies in the war we would often talk about the loved ones we had left back home," said Steve. "I heard countless stories about beautiful relationships and dreams of a happy life. Peter, Carol, what you have is something beautiful and I can guarantee that you two will have a happy life so help me God. Because when you're an Avenger you're more than a teammate. You're part of a family."  
A long applause came in response to the captain's heartwarming and sincere toast and as he left the stage Nick Fury came up.  
"Now I've worked with a lot of good men and women in my day," said Nick. "Richard and Mary Parker were some of the best and I can honestly say that they would be proud of their son Peter Parker for all he has done for humanity and would wish him all the best in his soon to be married life. As for Ms. Danvers I can say she's a fine soldier too but a far better person and I can honestly say she will make an excellent wife for Mr. Parker. That is unless she kills him first because God knows what she'll dealing with because she'll have to deal with this fool 24/7. It doesn't even take me seven seconds before I'm throwing him off my Hellicarrier."  
Peter and Carol couldn't help but laugh out loud along with everyone else at Nick Fury's unexpected joke.  
The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D soon left and was replaced by the Wolverine.  
"Like Nick said, Richard and Mary were good people," said Logan. "I knew them and actually was the first person to congratulate them on the news. Little did I know that the kid I felt when Mary let me feel her stomach would grow up to be a man whom I would want to beat the living hell out of."  
Peter internally groaned and wondered if this was a toast or a roast. For all he knew it was both and acted as payback.  
"Seriously though Pete you've got a good woman and for the love of God if you mess it up I'll rip off five of your eight legs," said Logan.  
"He probably would even if I don't," Peter whispered to Carol.  
Logan got off and the last to give the toast was Johnny Storm.  
"You know there are so few people I can actually just goof around with in this business and not have to worry about getting clobbered," said Johnny. "Peter Parker is one of them and I am surprised he and is turning our own little Ms. Marvel into a Missus. Believe me I was as surprised as the rest of you when those two were dating. I honestly thought Carol would throw Pete into the sun after spending just three minutes with him."  
"My record is five and you know it Johnny," said Peter.  
"Records are meant to be broken Pete," said Johnny. "Now sit down and let me finish my toast or I'll toast you."  
"Better man than you have tried buddy," said Peter.  
Between the two of them there was enough laughter and annoyed groaning to go around.  
"Anyway as I was saying, the fact that those two got together is both marvelous and amazing," said Johnny. "And the two of them deserve nothing but the best. To Peter Parker and Carol Danvers, Avengers and friends."  
Johnny raised his glass and the entirety of the guests followed suit. Feeling slightly embarrassed and overwhelmed with warmth Peter found himself unable to do more than sit back in his chair with his eyes filling with water. Suddenly he felt something pull him up and knew without a doubt it was Carol.  
"Thank you everyone," she said. "This has been incredible and even though times seem strange and frightening but you have no idea how special…how beautiful this is that you would all come to congratulate us and I think Peter would…"  
Peter took hold of Carol and kissed her suddenly and passionately before the guests. It caused a rush of silence in the crowd and a rush of feelings in the stunned Carol. She soon responded by returning his kiss and the guests applauded loudly.  
Peter had hoped the applause of his friends who felt more like family to him might drown out the other sound and that the tingling of Carol's kiss would make the tingling in his pocket go away. But no matter what Peter could feel the vibrations of his cell phone and he knew exactly who was calling.

The party died down and Peter walked Carol to her house all the while admiring the nighttime sky.  
"Do you want to see them up close?" asked Carol.  
"Maybe later," said Peter. "Hey are you good for the rest of the way I have some stuff I need to take care of or Jameson will have my ass."  
"Let Jameson scream all he wants," said Carol getting in close to Peter. "Come to bed with me. I want this night to end perfectly."  
"I really don't want to lose my job," Peter said in a mock defense.  
"I can set you up with another one," said Carol. "Tony would set you up. Come to bed with me."  
"Let me just take care of this small chore and I'll get back to you," said Peter. "It won't take long I promise."  
Peter gave Carol his most desperate and adorable pout and the indestructible woman's hard face wouldn't alter for a full five minutes.  
"I'm going to take an hour long bath and if you're not at my place before I'm done I am going to fly out naked and throw you into the sun like Johnny said," said Carol.  
"One hour is all I need," said Peter.  
Carol gave Peter a quick kiss on the lips and took off for her apartment and once Peter was sure she was far enough that she wouldn't notice him he dashed down an alleyway and changed into Spider-Man. He wasn't sure if Osborn would still be waiting at the bridge if he was waiting at all but that didn't matter. He had already wasted enough time with the party. He felt bad about not telling Carol or the others about what Osborn had said to him but in his heart he felt that it was necessary. What occurred between him and Osborn was solely for Peter and Osborn.  
Besides if the bridge was a trap he didn't want to lure Carol or any of his friends into it.

The George Washington Bridge was where Norman Osborn had murdered Gwen Stacy, the first true love of Peter Parker. The memories of that horrible night flooded back to Peter as he crawled up the bridge. He recalled fear he felt when Osborn threw Gwen over the side and the terrible shock he felt when he realized that she died upon being caught by his webbing.  
"I was beginning to get worried," said a voice that long haunted Peter's nightmares.  
Peter leapt up and as the cars raced below and the water rushed along the world around Peter Parker suddenly became false and the only real object was the man standing before him in a dark green business suit.  
"Osborn," hissed Peter under his mask.  
"Hello Peter," said Osborn. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"  
"What do you want?" asked Peter.  
"Straight to the point? That's not like you Peter," said Osborn.  
"I don't have long so let's please make this snappy," said Peter.  
"Yes I'm sure you're going to be very busy with Ms. Marvel," said Osborn.  
The mention of Carol's codename and the sensation of hearing it spoken from the mouth of Norman Osborn made Peter's blood run cold.  
"I saw the way she looked at you when you were disarming the bomb," said Osborn. "It doesn't take a genius level intellect to notice the wounds of Cupid's arrows. I'm impressed Peter she is truly a fantastic specimen."  
Peter grabbed Osborn by the collar and stared straight into the eyes of his nemesis.  
"If you even…"  
"Please Peter, I doubt I'd be able to throw a flying woman off a bridge," said Osborn. "In fact there's a reason I invited you here. The very spot where poor Gwen Stacy met her fate."  
Peter threw Osborn to the floor in fury at the mention of Gwen's name.  
"Don't even speak her name you filthy psychopath," said Peter.  
"Please Peter, let me explain," said Osborn looking at Peter with eyes of bitter regret. "Let me see your face my poor lost son."  
"I am not your son," yelled Peter refusing to take off his mask.  
"There's no need to hide," said Osborn. "I am alone and you will find not one pumpkin bomb on my person. I just want to talk."  
Peter quickly and angrily took off his mask and shot brown daggers at Osborn.  
"I only have an hour," said Peter.  
"That's all I need," said Osborn. "Surely you've heard the news. The press caught wind of your rescue of my political party. My approval rating is going through the roof now that the world believes Spider-Man has forgiven me for my crimes by saving my life and is supporting my bid for presidency."  
"The only thing about you I'd support would be a quintuple life sentence," said Peter.  
"I can't blame you for being angry at me Peter," said Osborn. "Of all the people I've wronged you are the one I've wronged worst. I've stalked your loved ones, defiled your DNA, and have tried to break your mind and soul more times than I can count. But never once did you falter or fail. Your perseverance against my…the Goblin's evil has inspired me to persevere against it as well. You saved my soul Peter Parker and have thus given me the chance to save the soul of the nation."  
"And the Raspberry goes to Norman Osborn for Worst 'I've found God' speech ever," said Peter.  
"I'm serious," said Osborn. "I've put away the Goblin and have dedicated myself to using my intellect to better humanity and I can do that best as President. Then I can have the power and resources to save America and even the world. But I cannot do it alone Peter. I need the help of every citizen of this great nation but more importantly…I need your help Peter."  
Norman stood and met Peter in the eye and the memories of all their past battles flooded both their minds.  
"Forty minutes left Osborn," said Peter.  
"I have conquered my demon and have been granted a glorious glimpse into the future where I am President of the United States of America and am eliminating that very evil I was once a part of," said Osborn.  
"I've heard the speeches Osborn," said Peter. "You want to hunt us heroes down and unmask us for the whole world to see and then turn us into your private army."  
"I want to weed out the children, the amateurs, and the psychopaths," said Osborn. "Look at the world we live in now Peter. Men and Women with the powers of gods and monsters are roaming the streets of this country with no idea of the extreme danger the pose. What I am planning is instigating a law that will instigate the training and registration of these people and turn them into the next generation of heroes. Heroes like you Peter and the Avengers. This way we'll be able to avoid any terrible tragedy that might happen because some foolish kid with great power does something very irresponsible."  
Peter gritted his teeth at the madman's butchering of his uncle's lesson.  
"That's actually the tagline for my campaign," said Osborn. "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility. I've taken those words to heart Peter and have even expanded on them."  
"Don't," hissed Peter.  
"With Great Power also comes Great Opportunity," said Osborn. "This is a tremendous opportunity Peter and I need help using the power of the president responsibly and you are the only one I trust to reel me in if I revert to any…bad habits."  
"It also wouldn't help to hurt your registration act by having me, your archenemy, register right next to you and show my full support," said Peter.  
"While that is an added bonus it was not my original intent," said Osborn. "If you're worried about your Aunt May I can understand. I'll have her protected with…"  
"Thirty minutes and I'm thinking about leaving early," said Peter.  
"Please Parker," yelled Osborn. "I'm trying to do what is best for the world and I need your help. We need to bury the hatchet once and for all and not in each other's backs. We both need this Peter. We've held this rivalry for too long and we've both suffered for it. My son is dead and my legacy will be nothing more than an eternity of Jack-o-lanterns being placed on my grave and you have lost twice as much. The way we are now, with our positions in life, the continuation of this rivalry would only hurt more people. So my proposal to you Mr. Parker is that you help me lay down both our demons. Let the Green Goblin and Spider-Man fade away and help me build a better future for the world. Not for me, nor for forgiveness, I deserve none. I only ask you to think of your Aunt and the fetching Ms. Marvel. It's very serious between you two I can see it in your eyes. Think of the children you'd have with her. Think of them when they're born. Do you want them living in a world where they're considered monsters and freaks just as you are? Or do you want them to grow up following the example of their father? One of the men who saved America, the patriotic Spider-Man and President Norman Osborn."  
Peter stood silent as Norman Osborn extended his hand to the webslinger.  
"You're not the president," said Peter.  
Osborn inched in close to Peter's face and Peter could feel the darkness of his enemy's soul express itself on the shadows of his face.  
"Things change," said Osborn. "Use that amazing mind of yours Peter. The only alternative to my registration act would mean becoming an outlaw and I know who you are. There would be nowhere for you to run and no one for you to turn to. Your friends will lie down and accept the coming change or they will be trampled underfoot by the full power of the United States of America and you will be left alone with only two choices: register or suffer. Against such a force you cannot possibly think you could win. You don't believe you'd win do you Parker?"  
"Things change," said Peter. "You're out of time."  
Peter turned and put his mask back on when he reached the ledge and shot out a web line.  
"According to my psychologist you're one of the biggest triggers for the Goblin," said Osborn.  
Peter held his position for a moment.  
"He says that the Goblin comes out to challenge Spider-Man," said Osborn. "He says that as long as there is a Spider-Man I will always be plagued by the curse of the Green Goblin. If you oppose me on this Peter you may very well cause me to do things both of us will regret. Just for once Peter, let me win. Join me, work with me, but just don't fight me. Support me and register under my administration. Give me the one thing that will satisfy the Goblin enough to let me go and help me save this rotting world. Help me wash away those that are evil and allow those who are good to live and flourish. Isn't that what you want? What you've always fought for? What Ms. Marvel fights for? Don't you want to save the world?"  
Peter held his place with the web in his hand and his other hand clenched tightly.  
"I already save the world," said Peter.  
Spider-Man then swung off into the distance leaving presidential candidate Norman Osborn standing alone.  
"Soon I will too," said Osborn with a smirk.

Peter came in through the window of Carol's apartment and saw a naked goddess.  
"I was going to wait five more minutes before air-streaking after you," said Carol.  
"Sorry but the cab service in this town is crazy," said Peter as he took off his mask.  
He then began to remove the remainder of his clothing and leapt onto the bed. However Carol quickly flew out of the way and the spider enhanced human merely fell on mattress.  
"Oh come on no powers," said Peter.  
"Where were you?" asked Carol seriously.  
"I was only late by a few minutes," said Peter.  
"That's not it Peter," said Carol. "You were acting strangely earlier. Are you hiding something from me?"  
"One: I am not cheating on you because I know that would be suicide by Ms. Marvel. Two: I really just want this day to end on a happy note and you're the happiest note of my life," said Peter.  
Carol merely hovered with her bare back on the ceiling and her arms crossed over her luscious chest. Peter sighed and crawled up to her spot on the ceiling. Carol shifted into a vertical position and Peter gave her a quick upside down kiss.  
"Come on," he whispered once the kiss broke. "Let's just go to bed together."  
"I gave you an hour and you were late," said Carol. "I'm flying outside naked."  
"Oh no you don't," said Peter with a laugh.  
Carol flew to the window but Peter cast a giant web to catch her. She was momentarily caught but her superior strength tore through the webbing.  
"I've got a foot out the window," said Carol with a naughty giggle.  
With a mighty leap Peter launched himself at Carol and the two tumbled out the window before Carol shot off like a rocket into the night sky and out of the city.

Steve Rogers was a patriot even before he became Captain America. He believed in his nation and in his fellow countrymen and in the individual's ability to make the right decision. But as he looked over the recent polls in the morning edition of _the Daily Bugle_ he couldn't help but feel disappointed in how many people were supporting Norman Osborn. Over forty percent of registered voters had said they would give their support for Norman Osborn's presidency thanks to the image of Osborn shaking hands with Spider-Man.  
"Opportunistic bastard," said Steve.  
"Oh, Captain America said a bad word," whispered the voice of Natasha Romanov.  
Steve looked over and saw Natasha's beautiful face resting on his shoulder.  
"Well it's true," said Steve. "Osborn is milking as much publicity from yesterday's rescue as possible. Using Spider-Man as an image for his platform. If Peter saw this he'd go crazy."  
"You mean if he's up yet," said Tony Stark as he walked into the kitchen. "After last night who's to say he and Carol weren't up all night having the kind of fun I'd have with Pepper if she had superpowers. I should give her superpowers."  
"If you did that she would dominate your ass you do know that right?" asked Natasha.  
"He should," said Pepper as she walked in wearing one of Tony's shirts.  
As she walked by to give Tony a kiss she took his cup of coffee and walked along to the couch.  
"I'm not giving her superpowers," Tony muttered.  
The genius then flopped onto the couch next to Pepper and turned on the television and was greeted with the face of Norman Osborn on the daily news.  
_"In a shocking turn of events recent polls indicate that support for Norman Osborn's presidential campaign has increased since yesterday's heroic rescue of Osborn and his entire political party at the hands of the Avengers and especially New York's own Amazing Spider-Man who is reported to have defused a powerful electromagnetic pulse bomb that would have caused incredible devastation to the city and is personally praised by Osborn for his heroism. Osborn and Spider-Man are noted to have had numerous violent encounters in Osborn's past as the notorious Green Goblin. Perhaps the most gruesome known to date was the violent death of Gwendolyn Stacy, daughter of deceased police captain George Stacy,"_ said the reporter.  
"Good god where are the cartoons?" moaned Tony as he flipped the channel.  
Unfortunately he flipped it to another news broadcast.  
_"Let bygones be bygones? All is forgiven? Is Spider-Man throwing his support for the presidency of Norman Osborn his former nemesis? All these questions and more are filling the news and the web in light of recent events where Osborn and his supporters were rescued from a terror act by Spider-Man and the Avengers with Norman Osborn himself citing Spider-Man as quote/unquote, 'the truest hero I have ever known,'."_  
"Damn it," said Tony, flipping again this time to a political comedy show.  
_"We've got an elephant, a donkey, and perhaps now we'll have a spider," _said the host. _"The only question is what color that spider is going to be. Red, white, and blue or is Spidey and the new administration going green?"_  
"Good God," said Tony, flipping again to the only news castor he felt he could stomach at the moment ironically.  
_"It was bad enough we had that wall-crawling menace running around like a mad vigilante but now he's schmoozing up to an even greater menace and both are trying to pull the wool over our eyes and take over this great nation of ours,"_ said J. Jonah Jameson.  
"Now here's real news," said Tony.  
_"Now I'm not going to lie, at one point Norman Osborn was a dear friend of mine but when his true colors as a murderous green psychopath came into light I have done everything in my power to expose his wickedness and that of Spider-Man. It was bad enough that these two lunatics were fighting each other but now they seem to be trying to get each other into the political limelight," _said Jameson. _"Now I understand that things are tough. We're getting desperate and god knows we're surrounded by deadly enemies like Latveria, North Korea, Iraq, Afghanistan, and other third world countries and terrorist organizations like HYDRA, AIM, and al-Qaeda. But nothing, not depression, not fear, and not desperation should ever justify the election of a madman and his lunatic enforcer."_  
"For once I'm agreeing with Jameson," said Tony. "About Osborn not Peter and believe me I can't believe I just said I agreed with that blowhard either."  
"At least we have one person in the media who's sort of on our side," said Steve. "Hopefully Jameson will be able to twist a few minds away from the Osborn party."  
"Lord knows he's twisted thousands against Peter," said Pepper.  
"Speaking of Spider-Man where is he?" asked Natasha.  
"I'd imagine he's deep in the mighty world of Ms. Marvel," said Tony.

Peter felt something warm, soft, and smooth running across his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that a woman's bare foot was rubbing against his cheek. He looked up and saw the naked Carol Danvers lying beside him with a smile on her face.  
"Where did we land?" asked Peter.  
"Most men would say good morning," said Carol.  
"I'm not most men," said Peter. "Seriously where…"  
Peter was cut off by the presence of Carol's foot being placed in his mouth in an attempt by her to get him to be silent for once.  
"Oh look, you have someone else's foot in your mouth now," laughed Carol. "We're on an island with no way to communicate with the outside world other than that little bug in your ear and we're totally alone bare ass naked. I'm in the mood and when I have been properly satisfied I will fly us back and then no more funny business between us until our wedding night. Give me a lick if you understand."  
Peter licked in agreement and earned a laugh from Carol.  
"Ha, alright," laughed Carol. "And then once we're back home and dressed you are going to tell me where you were last night."  
Peter groaned and Carol couldn't tell if it was because of her condition or because he couldn't get a word in edge wise for once.  
"This is non-negotiable Mr. Parker now lick in-between each toe if you agree," said Carol.  
Peter chuckled and gave his agreement.

**Author's Note: Here it is the second chapter and I hope you guys like it. I'm glad so many of you are following and giving favor and I would like to shout out to the big three Spider-Marvel guys I know: aspiringactor, Dakkaman77, and Reborn Dark Phoenix.**


	3. The Osborn Ailment

**Chapter Three: The Osborn Ailment.**

"Good morning New York I'm Stacy Wintergreen for _The Morning Yank_ and with me tonight is Mr. Tony Stark although most of my views would probably know him better as the Invincible Iron Man. Also with us is Mr. Starks good friend and co-worker Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America" said the television reporter.  
The audience clapped in applause and Tony and Steve smiled for them and the cameras.  
"So, gentlemen, the people want to know about the only thing that's been on people's minds, what is your individual stance on Norman Osborn's presidential campaign?" asked Stacy.  
"Well Stacy, first of all it's great to be here," said Steve politely. "Second of all my only opinion about Norman Osborn running for president is that it's a horrible idea. Norman Osborn is a psychopath, a murderer, and electing him into the Oval Office would be just like what Germany did when they elected Adolf Hitler. I've actually used that exact phrasing in a conversation with Thor and there is nothing that will change my mind on it."  
"What about Spider-Man's rescue of Norman Osborn and his supporters?" asked Stacy.  
"Spider-Man would not let anyone die on his watch and that includes Norman Osborn," said Steve.  
"Besides Storming Norman used that to only further his agenda," said Tony. "Using Spider-Man's image and their bad history to gain publicity. Spidery has in no way forgiven Norman Osborn for anything he's done and I can say that honestly because Spidey's a good friend of mine and Osborn is a jackass."  
"Are you sure you're not only saying that because Norman Osborn has been one of your biggest industry rivals in the past?" asked Stacy.  
"No, I'm saying that because Norman Osborn threw an innocent girl off a bridge," said Tony. "That's what people seem to forget. The man is a deranged lunatic and I am not voting for him this election."  
"You're not even registered Tony," said Steve.  
"That's because I'm saving my political goals for when I run for president," said Tony. "Vote Stark everybody."  
The audience roared in cheers and laughter while backstage Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan couldn't help but roll their eyes.  
"That's right people, Stark for president and my platform would be built on awesome machinery and hot women," said Tony.  
"That's some platform Mr. Stark," said Stacy.  
"Indeed it is Stacy," said Tony. "Indeed it is and it's so much better than Osborn's, 'hang the heroes' campaign."  
The audience applauded again but when it died down there was still the sound of clapping. It was a slow clap that made various people shiver slightly.  
"A worthy platform indeed Mr. Stark," said Norman Osborn as he walked onto the stage. "But I think mine sounds just a little more entertaining."  
Steve and Tony leapt out of their chairs and shot ocular daggers at Osborn as he took the third seat.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce our surprise guest, presidential candidate Norman Osborn," said Stacy with a smile.  
"What the hell is this?" asked Steve angrily.  
"I wasn't told he was going to be here," said Tony.  
"When they say 'surprise guest' they tend to mean surprise guest Mr. Stark," said Osborn. "Please gentlemen do sit down. Let's try and be civil for the good people of America."  
Begrudgingly the two leaders of the Avengers sat down but kept their eyes locked on Osborn.  
"Mr. Osborn, in the spirit of fairness we've called you here to give your side of the story," said Stacy. "Surely by now you've heard all the nasty talk and mudslinging but what can you say in response?"  
"I can only say that the good Captain and Mr. Stark are justifiable in their beliefs," said Osborn. "I do have a checkered past to say the least. However I would like to clear up whatever talk there has been about my goals for superhuman registration. I have no intention of using the power of my office, should I be elected, to in any way exact some form of revenge against the superhero community of our fair nation."  
"Sorry if none of us believe you Mr. Osborn," said Steve.  
"I understand Captain," said Osborn. "Say, did you know that Oscorp was actually one of the companies that tried to replicate the super soldier serum? The performance enhancing gas that was developed is what turned me into the Green Goblin and as the Green Goblin I did terrible things. I am now thusly cured and seek to do that which no one has done before. I seek to end the madness of rogue superhumans and put them to good use for the sake of the United States of America. To create a new generation of Captain Americas. After all that was the original intent of the project was it not? To create an army of super soldiers to defend freedom. That is what I want to do and I want to weed out the maniacs and the children while doing it."  
"Hitler wanted to do the same thing," said Steve. "He wanted to weed out the imperfections and develop the perfect Arian race."  
"Touché Captain Rogers, although I honestly do not take offence at being compared to Adolf Hitler," said Osborn. "In fact Captain, if I may, you yourself are the ideal image of what Hitler wanted. A blonde haired, blue eyed superhuman and the only difference between the two methods is that we didn't execute six million Jews. We simply eliminated thousands of Nazis."  
Steve gripped the arms of his chair tightly and used every ounce of his will to not strangle Osborn then and there.  
"So if you want to compare me to Adolf Hitler then you might want to do the same thing to FDR," said Osborn. "Besides, wasn't it a German who developed your wondrous serum?"  
Steve heard several amused chuckles from the audience and decided to speak up before he stood up.  
"It was a German who developed the serum," said Steve. "But he wasn't a Nazi. He was a good man who told me an important lesson about power that I will never forget. He told me that a strong man who has always known power loses respect for it but a weak man knows the value of power and knows compassion. The weak man is given power and thus he becomes a good man. Something I know you are not Mr. Osborn."  
The audience clapped in response to Steve's words and Tony clapped as well. Osborn however stood stoic and even amused.  
"Power, I suppose that's all it comes down to in the end," said Osborn. "If you know my campaign slogan I sate that, 'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility' and I believe that those who hold the greatest power in this world have not upheld the responsibility that came along with that power. Look at your Avengers and all those other so-called superheroes. We call you the Earth's Mightiest Heroes but what have you done with that might. Our country has been fighting a war on terror for years and yet you've not so much as lifted a finger while our men and women in uniform, who are nowhere near as bulletproof as most of you are, have been bleeding and dying while you sit high in your ivory tower."  
"Polished marble and glass," said Tony.  
"And what of the economy?" asked Osborn. "With such minds as Hank Pym, Reed Richards, Bruce Banner, and of course you Mr. Stark then surely you could have deduced a way to relieve our national debt and balance our economy not to mention reform our national educational system. But you haven't and because of that our nation is practically rotting away because you refuse to use your gifts to save us."  
"I beg to differ," said Tony. "If it weren't for the contributions of the Avengers and other heroes the nation, the world, and on more than one occasion the entire universe would have been completely destroyed or enslaved."  
"I don't argue that you've saved lives but you have done nothing to improve the quality of life for us all," said Osborn. "Not to mention you let renegade superhumans and vigilantes such as Deadpool, the Punisher, and of course the Incredible Hulk himself who is a card carrying member of your gang."  
"Gang?" growled Steve.  
"Yes I suppose that is what you team could be classified as," said Osborn. "After all most of the gangs that plague our fair city of New York alone started out as neighborhood watches who wanted to protect their neighborhoods but very quickly they turned into violent criminals and their violent rumbles place innocent civilians in danger. Tell me Captain, Mr. Stark, do you know how many civilians have been injured in your rumbles?"  
Steve and Tony remained silent and the crowd laughed at them for it.  
Meanwhile backstage Happy and Pepper couldn't believe what they were seeing.  
"I don't believe this," said Pepper. "He just accepted being compared to Hitler, butchers Peter's lesson, and publicly humiliates Steve and Tony and people are eating it up."  
"I know, forget the American Dream," said Happy. "This is a nightmare."  
Steve Rogers felt that he could not take another second and stood up.  
"Norman Osborn, you are a villain and if you are elected president I can tell that you will do evil the likes you have never done before," said Steve. "You will show no mercy, you will abuse the power you'd be given, and you would destroy everything America stands for."  
"Stands for captain? What does America stand for now?" asked Osborn. "The other nations of the world laugh at us. They consider us despotic, power mad, and fools."  
"All of which you are Osborn," said Steve. "Everyone listen to me when I tell you that I have known this man in ways you could never know. In ways that he could never show you. He is the man who would destroy the nation and slaughter countless innocents. He has blood on his hands and that blood will be the red on the flag and it will be the blood of those he will murder as president. President Osborn, never in my life will I call you that. Murderer Osborn, that is who you will always be."  
"No Steve, he'll always be the Green Goblin," said Tony.  
"NO," yelled Osborn. "I am not the Goblin. I am Norman Osborn and I am TIRED…tired of the past haunting me. Tired of men like you hounding me to make yourself feel strong. Tired…of all these foul webs of fate and the spiders who weave them."  
Steve and Tony began to slowly approach Osborn as if they were ready for a fight and before Stacy could try and stop them Osborn collapsed on the stage.  
"Oh god," said Pepper.  
"This is going to hurt," said Happy.

"I can't believe this bull," said Kitty Pryde.  
She and many other members of the X-Men were gathered around the living room and were watching the show Steve and Tony were guests along with Norman Osborn.  
"It seems that our infamous candidate has suffered some sort of panic attack," said Beast.  
"More like he's hamming it up for an audience of idiots," said Logan.  
"He's right, for god's sake he practically admits that he likes being called the modern Hitler, publically calls Captain America a Nazi, and people eat it up," said Kitty. "God if this guy gets elected president it's all going to go downhill."  
"We don't know that Kitty," said Cyclops. "He still hasn't given any statements about what he plans to do with the mutant community."  
"It doesn't matter what he says, I will not trust this man, and surely he will fail in his ambitions," said Peter Rasputin, alias Colossus.  
"I do not trust him either Peter but we must be realistic that Norman Osborn may very well become our next president," said Professor Xavier. "It had our dear friend Mr. Parker quite tormented the other night."  
"Gee wonder why eh Bobby," said Logan.  
"Hey, I didn't mean to bring him up and it's not like we can just avoid him," said Iceman. "I mean seriously, what are we going to do if he wins Professor."  
"We should stay out of it entirely," said Cyclops. "Politics and mutants never really mixed well and if we even try getting close to Osborn it'll backfire on us in a big way. We'll either be hunted down by Sentinels on gliders or we'll be made into his private army in the name of 'freedom and responsibility' and no matter what happens the world will suffer for it."  
"Do nothing and we're damned," said Emma. "Do anything and we're damned."  
"A slippery slope I agree Emma but I wouldn't put it that way," said Xavier. "Although of course whatever action the mutant community takes with Osborn must be handled delicately whether he wins presidency or not."  
"But if he wins professor?" asked Cyclops.  
"If he wins we can only do what we feel is right," said Xavier.

"Reed, did you just see what happened on the TV?" asked Johnny Storm as he burst into his brother-in-law's lab.  
"I'm afraid not Johnny," said Reed as he was stretched over a rather unstable looking experiment. "Why, has there been another documentary on your extensive collection of cars?"  
"I wish, Norman Osborn was on a talk show with Cap and Tony," said Johnny.  
"And old Stormin' Norman just passed out after having some kind of attack after Shell Head and Cap were laying it hard on him," said Ben as he lumbered in.  
"Did Osborn show any signs of significant color change?" asked Reed, attempting to be humorous.  
"If that's you asking if he went all Goblin the answer is no but he definitely isn't hiding the fact that he's nuts," said Johnny. "He practically called Cap a Nazi and that the Avengers along with the rest of us aren't doing a good job helping the world. He even called you out as to why you haven't balanced the national budget. You could do that couldn't you Reed? I just really want to know."  
"It would be an interesting conundrum, but you know how I usually try to refrain from political work," said Reed.  
"So what does that mean for us? What if Osborn becomes President Reed?" asked Johnny.  
"The numbers are greatly in his favor and his plans for superhuman registration have been getting record amounts of support," said Reed. "I'm afraid that if something very bad happens then Norman Osborn's chances of becoming our next President will greatly increase."  
"Well I'm not voting for him," said Ben. "And even if he wins I'm sure as hell not going to sign up for him. I might just have to leave the country if that happens."  
"Now Ben don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?" asked Reed.  
"Hey, a guy's got to think of escape routes," said Ben. "If we're going to elect the new Hitler than I'm not going to stick around for a Holocaust of my friends and family."  
"Is that going to happen Reed?" asked Johnny. "A superhuman holocaust?"  
"I can only hope not Johnny," said Reed as Susan and the children walked in. "I can only hope."

Peter and Carol had returned home but had not yet dressed. They immediately resumed their foreplay upon jumping in bed and when they believed they couldn't go any longer, at least for a while, they watched the televised spectacle.  
"I can't help but feel that last line was for me," said Peter.  
"I can't believe you actually went out to talk to that man," said Carol.  
Peter had told Carol about his and Osborn's meeting the night before and needless to say she wasn't very pleased that he walked into what could very well have been a trap. Peter of course was able to calm her down and the passion came back between them.  
"I couldn't just ignore him," said Peter. "I can't let Osborn go unnoticed or unwatched. If he becomes President I can tell that he will be looking to make things very bad for me especially."  
"Isn't that a little self-centered Pete?" asked Carol.  
"Not really the guy has a lot of issues involving me," said Peter. "He completely devoted himself to ruining my life. He…"  
Carol didn't approve of Peter's dark mood and kissed him to shut him up.  
"Do you seriously want to go again?" asked Peter once the kiss broke.  
"What's superhuman stamina if you don't take advantage of it?" asked Carol as she stroked her large breasts.  
"I'm going to need another you-know-what," said Peter. "We don't want any super-babies coming up yet do we?"  
"Perhaps in a few years," said Carol positioning herself correctly.  
"Come one Carol I haven't…"  
Peter was interrupted by the incredible feeling of Carol landing on his erected manhood.  
"Good god you don't kid around," said Peter.  
"I never do," said Carol. "Now get going."  
"Yes ma'am," said Peter.

"That was a disaster," said Tony.  
"I swear to god I had no idea he was going to be there," said Pepper.  
"It's alright Pepper," said Steve. "He got us all completely by surprise and used us to further his agenda."  
Tony immediately pulled out the tray of drinks he kept safe in the limo and poured himself a drink.  
"Care for one Cap?" asked Tony.  
"Damn strait," said Steve. "I feel like I could use it."  
"I thought you couldn't get drunk," said Happy from the wheel.  
"Doesn't mean I can't try Hap," said Steve. "And believe me I feel like trying."  
On his phone Tony was tracking the media reactions to Osborn's panic attack and how he and Steve had acted.  
"That lunatic is going to be the death of us if he wins," said Tony. "If he wins and his registration plans go through I can guarantee who the first person on Osborn's chopping block is going to be."  
"There's no way in hell Peter Parker would join Norman Osborn," said Steve.  
"That would make him an outlaw in Osborn's America and I doubt Norman's going to be advocating for an arrest," said Tony.  
"He might not issue arrest warrants period," said Steve.  
"Alright can we please stop talking about Norman Osborn for five seconds," said Pepper.  
"Sorry," said Steve and Tony in unison.  
The limo was filled with silence for a full five minutes before Tony decided to speak again. This time of a happier notion.  
"Who do you Pete's going to ask to be his best man?" asked Tony.  
"You wouldn't be my first pick," said Steve.  
"Hey I'm going to be the one who pays for everything," said Tony. "We got to get with those two and start getting things in order. Do you think they'll want to get married in civilian identity or go like Reed and Sue did and have us all in costume?"  
"Knowing Peter I'm sure he'd go for the quiet civilian look," said Steve. "Just him, Carol, and all his friends and family."  
"Oh come on, the Amazing Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel getting hitched and the whole world not knowing it? It's against everything that's orderly in the universe Steve," said Tony. "Now if I were getting married to Pepper I'd want to do it in full armor."  
"Not in your dreams," said Pepper.  
"But I've been working on a special armor for you and I can have it in bridal colors too if you want," said Tony. "The Bride of Iron Man, come on that's a great title."  
"I'd only even think of calling myself that if you were serious," said Pepper.  
"I am, I'm just trying to figure out how to really do a proposal to you in true Stark fashion," said Tony.  
"In other words you'd blow up the city," said Steve.  
"Maybe not but that is a possibility," said Tony. "Anyway back to the important issue of Peter and Carol's wedding I've got to get talking with May. She'll probably want to pick out the location and I know Peter's going to take her impute to heart."  
"You're not going to be able to buy her Tony," said Steve.  
"I'm not trying to," said Tony. "I'm only going to get her ideas for the wedding that I am paying for and that Pepper is planning."  
"Shouldn't we call Peter and Carol and have them meet us at May's house?" asked Pepper.  
"That depends if they're done in bed yet," said Tony.  
"That superhuman stamina has to ware down sometime," said Steve.  
"True," said Tony. "So do I need to drop you off somewhere or do you want to come over to May's place?"  
"I doubt I'd be good at planning a wedding instead of a war but god I'd be crazy to pass up Aunt May's cooking," said Steve. "Remember last Thanksgiving when she managed to cook for the entire team?"  
"Yeah and I remember how she smacked the Hulk with a wooden spoon for trying to get at one of the turkey's before anyone else and he actually slunk back from her."  
"The woman knows how to raise superheroes and she knows how to discipline them," said Tony.

Some hours after his interview a newly awakened Norman sat up in his hospital bed watching the news cover his incident on television and couldn't help but smile.  
"I know you're there," said Osborn to a figure behind his curtain. "You're not Spider-Man but I can tell when a spider is close by. My own little 'spider-sense' if you must say."  
The curtain was pulled back by none other than the infamous Black Widow and standing next to her was none other than Nick Fury, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and with him was his deputy Maria Hill.  
"You're making a swift recovery Osborn," said Fury.  
"What can I say, the Goblin serum has its advantages," said Osborn.  
"Such as eating away your body," said Fury pulling up Osborn's chart.  
"Oh, I see Doctor-Patient confidentiality doesn't matter to the great Director himself," said Osborn.  
"That Goblin serum is killing you," said Fury. "You're dying and that faint was no act."  
"Oh it was something of an act," said Osborn. "But you're right, that which gave me such great power is killing me. However I should be able to live through at least one term of my presidency and I will use it to the best of my abilities."  
"You're not the president," said Fury.  
"That's what our mutual friend Mr. Parker said the night before but I'm sure you were watching him like the good big brother you are," said Osborn.  
"Let's not make this about Peter Parker," said Fury. "This is about you and a certain amount of funds that seem to vanish from your offshore accounts."  
"I've donated to charity," said Osborn.  
"Save the Goblins perhaps?" asked Fury.  
"Nothing so foolish Fury, I am going to die and I have made my peace with that," said Osborn. "I am going to die fulfilled with all the good I am going to do as president. I'm going to die knowing that I saved the world and Spider-Man did not."  
"I thought I said we weren't going to make this about young Mr. Parker," said Fury.  
"I can't help it," said Osborn. "Surely you know of my current psychological profile. The existence of Spider-Man is aggravating the Goblin side of my psyche and my psychological illnesses are affecting my physical ailments as well. Being rushed by Captain America and Iron Man has already given me a terrible shock. If it were Spider-Man I have no doubt I would have become the Goblin and would probably have died attempting to murder him and only after I had killed everyone in that room. So if you want to stop a threat such as the kind I'm sure you see me representing you'd get rid of Spider-Man before I am driven to extremes."  
"You're only making me want to lock you up even more Norman," said Fury.  
"You have nothing to warrant my arrest Fury," said Osborn. "I've done nothing illegal recently."  
"Not yet but like you said Spider-Man aggravates the Goblin and I doubt he'll leave the neighborhood anytime soon and if you become President you just might have even more aggravation," said Fury. "Not to mention the big chair tends to be very stressful. How well do you think you'll last given your condition?"  
"Oh I'm fairly confident that I'll be able to keep myself together well enough during my presidency no matter how brief it might be," said Osborn. "Rest assured Fury that the legacy of President Norman Osborn will be one that the world will never forget. It'll be as great as when Christ died on the cross and I will be remembered as the messiah of the twenty-first century."  
"That's big talk from a dying psychopath," said Hill.  
"Talk I intend to back up Agent Hill," said Osborn. "Bark that will have a very powerful bite and when you look back you will find yourself respecting this; 'dying psychopath' you're talking about when you see how I have changed the world for the better and thus render you and your agency obsolete."  
"I'd very much like to hear how you intend to make that possible," said Fury.  
"Oh you'll have to wait and see Fury," said Osborn with a smirk. "And don't think torture will make me talk or that killing me now will stop the glorious change. In fact killing me now would only bring devastation to the world and you would be remembered as a villain. You would become Pontius Pilate to my Jesus Christ."  
"You're no messiah Osborn," said Black Widow.  
"Not yet but I will and you will all remember it," said Osborn. "And you will remember how Spider-Man, the Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D failed where Norman Osborn succeeded."  
Fury could no longer stand being in the same room as Osborn and left along with the Widow and Hill.  
"We can have the man committed Director Fury," said Hill. "He's obviously not psychologically fit to run for president and we can prove it too."  
"I don't want to take any as of yet unnecessary action against Osborn," said Fury. "For right now we keep him under watch and see exactly how he plans to save the world."  
"Sir with all due respect we need to do something about him now," said Natasha. "He's…"  
"A nut job with delusions of godhood? Of course he is Natasha, he's running for President of the United States," said Fury. "You'd be hard pressed to find a candidate who isn't like that."  
"Should we tell Peter about this?" asked Natasha.  
"I really don't want to but if this is legitimate we need someone who is extremely familiar with the Goblin formula and unfortunately that's our newly engaged Mr. Parker," said Fury.  
"Do you want to send Coulson for him?" asked Hill.  
"No, I'll do it myself but ask Ward to be around with a very strong sedative in the extremely likely event that my news pisses off Ms. Marvel or worse May Parker," said Fury.

"I can't believe you had all of these Aunt May," said Peter.  
He and Carol had gotten the call to meet Tony and Pepper at Aunt May's house and they were immediately surprised by how prepared May was for planning Peter and Carol's wedding. She held numerous catalogues of wedding dresses and stores that she had always kept ready for whatever girl Peter decided to marry.  
"Always be prepared Peter, always be prepared," said May.  
"These are so incredible," said Carol. "I can't wait to check them all out."  
"Hey don't forget we need to get tuxes and monkey suits for the guys," said Tony. "I'll introduce you to my tailor he does wonders."  
"Tony you…"  
"If you say I don't have to do any of this I will hit you," said Tony. "Now, the serious question, are you guys going to go costume or non-costume?"  
"Now Anthony, we all know how much you love your armor but you have to acknowledge there are times when it is simply inappropriate to dress in iron," said May.  
"I'm just saying what lots of us are thinking," said Tony. "Remember Reed and Sue's wedding we were all there in costume."  
"Reed and Sue don't have secret identities," said Peter. "Neither do you not that it matters. I try and keep Spider-Man and Peter Parker as separate as can be and it's not Spider-Man marrying Ms. Marvel, its Peter Parker marrying Carol Danvers. A small bit of normalcy is all I'm saying Tony."  
"Alright, alright, I relent," said Tony. "But still it might not hurt to keep the work clothes close by in case of something breaking out."  
"Tony I wear my suit under my clothes all the time," said Peter.  
"He does," said Carol.  
"That's interesting," said Tony. "So do you guys have an idea for a date?"  
"Or about location?" asked May. "I was thinking you could ask your friend the professor if he would mind hosting it at his mansion. Winchester is so lovely and particularly in the autumn."  
"I'm sure Professor Xavier wouldn't mind," said Carol. "And the X-Mansion is a little more secluded than the Avengers Mansion and that way we could at least have a few costumes present with little trouble."  
"I guess that works and sometime in the fall would be nice," said Peter. "Perhaps October and if we have it on Halloween we can all be in costume."  
"I am not getting married on Halloween," said Carol.  
"Besides you should have a thing against jack-o-lanterns after having them thrown at you for so long," said Tony.  
"I think I can tell when a jack-o-lantern is a bomb or not," said Peter.  
"Yeah but I'm pretty sure that you would rather not have anything that reminds you that awful man. Especially on yours and Carol's special day," said May.  
"She's right," said Carol. "Nothing reminding us of Norman Osborn on our wedding."  
"Well if we're planning to get married in the fall than we'll be getting hitched in election season," said Peter.  
"Pete, what part are you not getting about not letting Norman Osborn interrupting the happy occasion?" asked Tony. "If you even think about it just think about his initials N.O and if that doesn't help try and compare the two images. One is an ugly Green Goblin or two is a buxom blonde with a wonderful personality and superpowers. If it were me I'd go for image two."  
Peter chuckled and looked over at Carol and just as the two were about to kiss the doorbell rang.  
"And Parker luck strikes again," said Tony.  
Pepper slapped Tony upside the head along with the help of Aunt May as Peter went to the door. He opened it up to a surprise as he saw Nick Fury standing in the doorway.  
"Please tell me you're here with a top secret S.H.I.E.L.D wedding planner," said Peter.  
"You don't have the clearance to that information," said Nick going along with Peter's joke.  
"Do you want to come in?" asked Peter.  
"Sure," said Fury.  
Peter moved by and let the Director inside his childhood home and all eyes turned to him. Even Steve Rogers joined from his place in the kitchen upon hearing the voice of Nick Fury.  
"Hey Nick are you here with a top…"  
"I already made the joke Tony," said Peter.  
"Yes and before I say anything you may want to sit back down Pete," said Fury.  
Peter was confused but complied and sat back down next to Carol.  
"What's this about Nick? We were kind of busy," said Tony.  
"I know and I also know the last thing you guys want is news involving a certain politician," said Fury.  
"Director Fury we have already agreed to keep any mention of that awful Norman Osborn out of the discussion," said May.  
"I respect that Mrs. Parker but I'm afraid this is something Peter especially needs to know," said Fury.  
"What is it?" asked Peter tensing up.  
Carol wrapped her hands around Peter's curled fist and squeezed just tightly enough to let him know she was there.  
Fury then handed Peter a folder and the webslinger looked it over quickly and the others watched silently as Peter's eyes widened with shock.  
"How is this possible?" asked Peter.  
"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me," said Fury.  
"What's the matter?" asked Steve.  
"Norman Osborn is dying," said Fury.  
Those four words sent a shock through everyone but it was Peter Parker who felt the greatest shock even as he reread the file. It seemed so unreal to him that it be possible.

"I fail to see why we should worry about such a thing," said Namor, king of Atlantis. "If the Green Goblin is dying what concern is that to the likes of us? Surely he has doctors of his own and if he dies then what of it?"  
The Avengers had gathered in the basement laboratory of the manor rather quickly upon hearing the news of Norman Osborn's health.  
"I agree with Namor's sentiments but I am curious as to what ails the villain," said Thor. "I watched him insult our friends on the magic box and he seemed quite vigorous before feigning illness."  
"He's not faking Thor," said Peter as he looked over the holographic map of Osborn's blood.  
"Then what's the real story then?" asked Hank Pym. "I'm sorry to say I'm at a bit of a loss here but then again Osborn's performance enhancing work is a little outside my field."  
"I thought you were one of the big brains on the modern super-soldier project a while back?" said Steve.  
"I was more interested in growing things if you know what I mean," said Hank.  
"Don't forget the little things too honey," said Janet on his shoulder.  
"That too but this kind of work is a little out of it for me," said Hank. "What do you make of it Bruce?"  
"The serum does remind me a little bit of the compound I developed from Erskine's notes but it's not really a fair comparison when I'm loaded with gamma radiation and Osborn isn't," said Bruce. "But from what it appears out dear friend Norman is suffering from a cellular degeneration."  
"In English bub?" asked Logan.  
"He means that the Goblin serum is eating up the vitamins, nutrients, and energies that his cells need and is causing a massive irregularity in existing bodily functions," said Peter. "He's going to flux between good and bad days meaning there are days when his energy is going to peak up and he'll be strong and healthy and there are going to be days when he'll be extremely weak."  
"Is stress going to be an important factor?" asked Carol.  
"From the looks of it yes," said Bruce. "It would cause him to burn energy faster and cause his body to weaken more quickly."  
"And eventually he'll become so weakened by his condition his body will eventually shut down right?" asked Steve.  
"According what the tests the hospital ran and what I've been able to retrieve from his personal physicians that would appear to be the case," said Nick Fury.  
"Does the word 'boundaries' mean nothing to you?" asked Peter.  
"About as much as the phrase, 'shut up' means to you," said Fury.  
"I still do not see why we were all called in to discuss the eventual and long overdue death of this monster," said Namor. "If Norman Osborn is going to die then why are we not celebrating? Spider-Man, you above all others should be overjoyed to know that your greatest enemy is finally meeting his demise and because of his own evil no less."  
Peter paid Namor no attention and Carol gave the Atlantean a deadly look that actually intimidated the king.  
"I find myself agreeing with Namor," said Quicksilver. "If Osborn is dying then why should we be concerned? Even if he does win the presidency he'll die before he does anything serious."  
"That's another thing," said Fury. "Apparently Osborn is going to die after serving one term of office and his legacy would be the salvation of the world."  
"How does he intend to do that?" asked Scarlet Witch.  
"For now we don't really know," said Fury. "All we know is that there are a few missing billions that used to be under Osborn's name all gone the way of Jimmy Hoffa and we have no idea where that money went or what it's being used for. I only suspect that it has something with making Norman Osborn the new Jesus Christ, and I quote from Osborn himself."  
"So now he thinks he's Jesus? It looks like his body isn't the only thing that's wearing down," said Hawkeye. "The guy's mind is rotting faster than before."  
"Maybe but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't take this seriously," said Steve. "If Norman Osborn is dying that could and most likely would make him desperate and even more dangerous than he is now and if he were to become president that would be like…like…"  
"It would be like if Wolverine had a kid with a Great White Shark," said Hank.  
"Exactly," said Steve.  
Logan grunted in slight amusement and great annoyance while everyone else couldn't help but chuckle and couldn't help but notice how uncharacteristically serious Peter's expression was.  
"You alright Pete?" he asked loudly.  
Everyone hushed and look towards the unmasked Spider-Man who didn't take his eyes off the holographic imagine of Osborn's DNA and continued silently working on the keyboard.  
"Hey Pete, are you there?" asked Tony waving his hand in front of Peter's face.  
Peter didn't respond with any form of quip or joke. Tony then proceeded to look over Peter's shoulder and found him typing in various equations that he actually found himself failing to understand.  
"Peter?" said the gentle voice of Carol Danvers as she walked up close to her fiancé.  
Peter turned his head to meet Carol and she could see something dark, sad, and distant in his soulful brown eyes.  
"I'd like to be alone for a while," said Peter before returning to his work.  
"Peter please we…"  
"Just go," he said quietly but harshly.  
The Avengers, confused and uncomfortable with the behavior of the joker of the team, relented to move up to the living room of the mansion and left Peter Parker alone with the proof of his enemy's imminent demise.

"That was…uncomfortable," said She-Hulk. "I've never seen Pete act that way."  
"He just found out his archenemy is dying," said Tony. "Not to mention he got that news while he was planning his wedding. Good lord you should have heard May scream at Fury it was epic."  
"I don't remember it that way," said Fury.  
The Avengers each briefly smiled while individually imagining the ruthless head of S.H.I.E.L.D being chewed out by an elderly woman before coming back to the matter at hand.  
"I fail to understand our friend's dark mood," said Hercules. "The fiend Osborn is dying and will no longer harm him or his family as he has done for years. Ms. Marvel surely you are relieved that the glorious children you will birth will not be harmed by the hands of the Goblin are you not?"  
"Of course I'm glad that Osborn won't be around to hurt Peter anymore but…but this is obviously upsetting Peter and that doesn't make me glad," said Carol.  
"Besides Hercules, Peter and Osborn have more history than just being enemies," said Steve. "Norman Osborn was the father of Peter's best friend Harry and was something of a father figure in Peter's life."  
"Furthered by the fact that Osborn tortured Peter to try and make him his 'son' and then drove his own son crazy and into the grave," said Hawkeye. "Hey, I get it that Pete might not be exactly happy that Osborn is dying but the guy has to know that this is a good thing."  
"Not exactly," said Tony. "I looked at what Pete was doing and I think he's searching for a cure."  
"He would save the life of the fiend that has tried to ruin his?" said Thor.  
"Peter doesn't just stand around and let people die no matter what they've done," said Tigra. "That's one of the good things about him right?"  
"Verily but even so to save the life of one so unworthy of it," said Thor. "Even if a past relationship was once happy between them. Bring up not my brother for I understand but even so the vile likes of Norman Osborn are not worthy of redemption nor kindness from one as kind as our friend Spider-Man."  
"That's not going to stop Peter from doing the right thing," said Carol.  
"No one wants him to Carol," said Jessica. "It's just that he's got every reason to let Osborn lie down and die and yet he's going to do everything in his power to try and save him."  
"Sexy, brilliant, funny, and has a heart of gold," said Tigra. "Does he have a brother?"  
"A clone," said Carol with a smirk. "This reminds me we need to invite Kaine to the wedding."  
"Finally, a merry topic," said Thor. "How far have you and Peter's dear aunt come along with the planning?"  
"We were looking at dress shop catalogues and discussing the location when Nick came in," said Carol.  
"How many times do I have to apologize woman? Besides it's not exactly like I had many choices," said Nick. "Peter Parker knows how the Oscorp performance enhancers work better than most people would. If anyone could really give an opinion on Osborn's condition it would be him. Besides, if Osborn is dying of his experiments I'd at least like to know why."  
An idea suddenly struck Carol as powerfully as a supernova.  
"No," she said with a forceful yell. "You cannot think that's possible."  
"What's possible?" asked Janet.  
It was Hank who came up with the possible answer.  
"It was an Oscorp spider that gave Peter his powers," said Hank. "If Osborn's powers are killing him they might wind up killing Peter too."  
A dreadful silence fell over the Avengers and all nervously looked over at Carol Danvers as her eyes glowed with a terrible fury.  
"That's not true," she half cried. "He's not going to die."  
"I'm with Carol on this," said Logan. "There's a difference between Osborn's performance enhancers and the spider that bit Pete isn't there?"  
"The spiders were some of the first animal tests with the performance enhancers," said Tony. "I remember the goddamn expo where Osborn showed off his 'super-spiders' and it earned him a few million."  
"But surely Spider-Man is safe from Osborn's ailment," said Thor.  
"We don't know but until we find out more about Osborn's condition we should consider him the only one who's green around the gills," said Fury. "For all we know nothing is wrong with Spider-Man other than the death of his bachelorhood. Now Carol I think you and May were looking for dresses. Why don't you go down and collect your boy, take Stark's limo and credit card, and get back to planning your big day. Just don't forget to invite me."  
The Avengers managed to laugh a little bit but the idea of their beloved friend dying to be an extremely disheartening thought. It was especially disheartening for Carol, for whom the morning had started out perfectly with her in Peter's arms and planning the wedding with Aunt May. Then Nick Fury had to give the news that Norman Osborn, the man who had tortured her beloved Spider-Man for years, was finally dying she was relieved and shamefully happy. She wasn't happy that a man was dying but that perhaps Peter could finally be relieved of a terrible person that had plagued his life to no end and that their children, who she did want to have at some point in life, would be able to grow without worry of a Green Goblin haunting their nightmares. But now there was a possibility that because of the twist of fate that connected the goblin and the spider that Peter might suffer the same fate as Osborn and that he would be taken from her and that the hated goblin would finally have a victory over Spider-Man.  
Carol could not simply stand and worry over such thoughts. Such actions were not in her nature. She was a woman of action and would seek out answers to her troubled questions.

Peter looked over the data again and he could tell that Norman Osborn was dying. The imperfect attempt at creating a new super-soldier, the performance enhancer Osborn himself had designed, was killing him. Remembering how Peter's powers were the result of the performance enhancers being tested on a measly spider he could not help but consider the possibility that he would share Osborn's fate. He admitted that it was oddly fitting that they should die together after being 'born' together in such a way.  
"No," Peter muttered. "I'm not leaving Carol alone. I'm not done with my responsibilities Uncle Ben. I can't go yet."  
Peter's mind filled with the image of his long dead uncle Ben Parker, the man who was a second father to him, and the man who had died to his irresponsible choice. He was now faced with yet another choice only unlike the burglar this was a serious decision. If he worked to save Osborn from his deserved fate there was no doubt in Peter's mind that innocent people would suffer because of his actions. But Peter had the knowledge and the skill, equal to such men as Reed Richards and Tony Stark, to perhaps find a cure for his nemesis that could save others besides Osborn. He thought of Kaine, his clone whom he called brother, and the second barer of the Scarlet Spider mantle after Ben Reilly, another of Osborn's many victims. If he was at risk than Kaine was probably at risk too and while Peter held no fear of death he did not want others to die with him. If it was his fate to die than the world would still need a Spider-Man and Kaine was a worthy person for the mantle but more importantly he was a 'brother' and Peter did not want his family be plagued by more death. But he knew that if he saved Osborn his family would be plagued by death. Osborn was the name of death and destruction in the Parker household and if Peter didn't let him die it would be blood on his hands as well as Osborn's.  
It was the most terrible conundrum Peter could ever have imagined him being in. He held the life of Norman Osborn in his hands, the power to save him, and the responsibility to make the right choice not only for himself and his family but with Osborn racing towards power unimaginable he had to make the right choice for the entire world.  
"With Great Power there must also always be Great Responsibility," Peter said to remind himself of his sacred lesson.  
His choice was made.

**Author's Note****: Norman Osborn is dying and Peter has made a choice that will either save or damn the world. Osborn isn't even hiding his evil and is content with the outcome of death with a plan to save the world. And Carol is now going to meet with Osborn. If this doesn't get you interested I don't know what will.  
So what do you think will happen in the next chapter? How can Osborn possibly win the presidency? Will Spider-Man elect to save his mortal foe or let him die? Will Peter and Carol get married peacefully or will war tear them apart? Will Tony get a ring and marry Pepper for God's sake?  
Oh and by the way for those fans of Willem Dafoe (who played the Green Goblin on the big screen) you should understand why I had Osborn compare himself to Jesus.  
Once again a shout out to aspiringactor, Dakkaman77, and Reborn Dark Phoenix for all their support and their marvelous contributions and to honor Dakkaman77's habit of leaving fun questions to answer here's one of my own:  
*If you were Spider-Man would you let the Goblin live? (And you have to really imagine yourselves as Spider-Man for this one people. No simple 'yes's or 'no's here.)**


End file.
